


Big News

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Homecoming, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takumi comes back from a goodwill visit to Nohr after the war, Oboro has a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Coming home after a long time away._

Never before had he so appreciated the path of the golden-kite warrior. All his life he'd thought _holy bowman, holy bowman_ to match his brother's Trueblade, but he hadn't expected to bond so quickly with a lost tenma. That tenma became his trusted friend and now, his mode of transportation.

Takumi still didn't like going to Nohr very much. He'd never admit it, but seeing it in such sad shape after the war pricked at his heart a little, especially the sorrowful look on Prince...no, _King_ Leo's face. _My brother and sister, dead. My other sister, the one closest to me, gone to Hoshido...I'm all that's left._ Takumi had become friendly with the new king and would often spend at least a week there, just for his sake. In the space between his last two visits Leo had married, he and his wife were already expecting an heir. _You'll be a fine father,_ he'd tried to reassure his friend.

His tenma (he had yet to choose a proper name for her) landed, he stabled her and fed her, and happily walked up the stone path to the home he shared with his family. Oboro and Kisaragi waited for him at the front door, and perhaps it was the way the dimming light of the sun hit her, but his wife seemed to _glow._

"Takumi!"

He met her halfway down the path as she ran to him, and they embraced, sharing a long kiss. Three months were a short time in retrospect to the war, but he'd still missed Oboro terribly. Letters weren't the same.

Only when they broke the kiss did Takumi notice something between them. Not big, but just enough to make him step back and look his wife over closely. Her chest and her hips looked a bit fuller, and-

- _aha._ The sash to her yukata definitely looked snug. Tentatively, he extended a hand and rested it there.

"Oboro, you..."

She nodded, smiling brightly.

"I found out just after you left," she said, her hand joining his. "I kept wanting to tell you, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't a false alarm or anything."

"She was going stir-crazy," Kisaragi said, running up to them. "Only Lady Sakura and her family knew, she wouldn't even tell Aunt Mozume!" Takumi laughed, shaking his head and ruffling his son's hair.

"You wanted to surprise me, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but there _is_ also a certain protocol, keeping it under wraps until the third month," Oboro said. "But even if it weren't for that...yes. I did want to surprise you." Anything else, _anyone_ else, Takumi would have been annoyed at them for hiding things. But right now all he could do was hug his wife tightly, feeling the gentle curve of her growing belly against him. Where there next child grew.

"I want a sister. Mother says she'll feel outnumbered with another boy, and I don't want her to feel that way," Kisaragi piped up. "Of course, a brother would be nice, too, maybe she'll have-"

"Don't even suggest that!" Oboro scolded playfully. "You were easy enough, but this one wore me out for the first few weeks, and that's _before_ they can start moving!" Takumi stroked her hair, kissing her cheek.

"You've been pretty tired...I apologize for being gone so long, then. Now that I'm home, I'll do all I can to help you out."

"And so will I!" Kisaragi added. He dashed back towards the house. "I'm going to start shelling peas for dinner right now!" Takumi chuckled a little.

"He's a good boy...at times, I'm still a bit jealous of him. Such enthusiasm, such optimism." He knelt down and kissed his wife's belly, leaning his cheek against the gentle swell. "But if we raise another one like him..."

"We will." Oboro stroked his hair, pulling him up for another kiss. "You're a good father, Takumi, and you've grown so much since the end of the war."

"Because of you two." He gently scooped her up into his arms. "Now, shall we go in?"

"Takumi!" She giggled.

"You're still light as a feather," he assured her. Truth be told, despite the changing shape of her body she didn't seem like she'd gained much weight...yet. He kissed the end of her nose, carried her into the house, and they joined their son in preparing the evening meal.


End file.
